La vérité, rien que la vérité
by SunPotion
Summary: Le jour du procès de David, Victoria témoigne contre son mari. David est donc acquitté. 8 ans plus tard, Amanda à 16 ans, et vit avec son demi-frère Daniel et sa demi-sœur Charlotte ainsi que sa belle mère Victoria. Un jour elle découvre par hasard que sa mère est vivante. Elle décide alors de partir à sa recherche. Mais quelqu'un semble vouloir s'en prendre à sa famille.
1. Chapter 1

_**Salut tout le monde, donc en ce premier jour de l'année 2015 je poste le premier chapitre de cette fiction. C'est la première fois que j'écris sur Revenge et j'espère que cela ne sera pas un fiasco :(**_

_**Alors les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, j'ai néanmoins procédé à quelques modifications sur l'âge des personnages. En vérité je ne savais pas précisément les différences d'âges entre chacun. Dans ma fiction donc, Amanda a 16 ans ainsi que Jack. Daniel en a 19. Nolan 22. Et Charlotte et Declan en ont 7. Bon j'ai comme même fait en sorte de respecter un minimum. ( vous noterez que Nolan n'a pas l'âge de Charlotte ! )**_

_**Sur ce bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires et me dire ce que vous en avez pensez ! Gros Bisous ! **_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1: Amanda<strong>

Je griffonnai quelques mots sur mon papier et le jetai tout suite après. Je regardai mon réveil qui indiquait 0:12 et je me jetai sur mon lit en soupirant. Cela faisait une semaine que je cherchais quoi dire pour mon discours du "Memorial Day". C'est Victoria, ma belle-mère, qui avait insisté pour que je parle durant la fête qui avait lieu dimanche prochain. Résultat cela faisait deux semaines que je me torturais l'esprit pour trouver quelque chose à dire. Au moment où je comptais abandonner, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et entra. Daniel apparu devant moi en souriant.

- Surprise, je suis rentré de la fac plutôt, je n'ai pas cours demain, expliqua-t-il

Je courus me réfugier dans ses bras. Je restai quelques minutes ainsi profitant au maximum de sa chaleur. Lorsque je lâchai mon étreinte, il prit mon menton entre ses doigts, le souleva et m'embrassa tendrement. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir, ferma la porte et m'embrassa de plus belle.

Si mon père ou Victoria nous surprenait nous étions sûr de passer un très mauvais moment mais après tout c'était excitant de devoir se cacher. Cela faisait bientôt 1 an que nous sortions ensemble et jusque là nous avions été très discrets. En même temps personne ne s'attendait à nous voir ensemble. Tout le monde nous considérait comme frère et sœur . Pourtant en réalité nous n'avions aucun lien de parenté au proprement dit. Mon père avait épousé sa mère et c'est tout ! Mais la famille Clark était trop populaire et "importante" pour accepter une telle infamie dans ses rangs.

-Tu m'as manqué, dit-il entre deux baisers

Je ris contre sa bouche

- Cela ne fait qu'un semaine, précisai-je

- Et alors ?

A cet instant mon téléphone sonna. Nous sursautâmes comme pris sur le fait. A force de nous cacher, nous étions devenu de plus attentif au moindre bruit pouvant trahir une présence.

-C'est Nolan, dis-je en regardant mon écran

Daniel compris le message, il m'embrassa sur le front et sortit tandis que je décrochai mon téléphone.

Je restai plus d'un heure à discuter avec Nolan. D'abord je lui confiai les "news" de ma semaine et le fichu discours que je devais faire, il promit d'ailleurs de venir, ce fut ensuite à son tour de raconter ses potins et le temps fila ainsi.

Nolan Ross était un grand bavard et un de mes meilleurs amis, malgré notre différence d'âge nous étions très proche. Je l'avais rencontré par l'intermédiaire de mon père qui était actionnaire de son entreprise. Nolan était en effet, à 22 ans, déjà propriétaire de sa propre structure qui grandissait de jour en jour. Mon père le considérait comme son propre fils et le soutenait toujours dans ses projets. Nous avions sympathisé dès notre première rencontre. Il était devenu mon confident. Alors que nous terminions notre conversation ma petite sœur de sept ans, Charlotte, entra dans ma chambre.

- Amanda ? dit-elle d'une petite voix. Je n'arrive pas à dormir...

Je murmurai un "au revoir" à Nolan avant de raccrocher et de prendre Charlotte dans mes bras. Je la coucha dans mon lit et pris place dans les couvertures à ses côtés. Je la serrai contre moi comme j'en avais l'habitude lorsqu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'endormir.

- C'est mieux comme ça ?

Elle hocha la tête

- Tu me racontes une histoire ? demanda-t-elle

- D'accord, alors c'est l'histoire d'une princesse et d'un prince de deux royaume voisins qui tombent amoureux, mais ils ne peuvent pas être ensemble parce que le père de l'un c'est marié à la mère de l'autre.

- Comment ils s'appellent ?

- Euh... le garçon se nomme Joshua et la jeune fille ...

- Emily ! proposa ma sœur

- Ok, Emily et Joshua

- Le garçon il est beau ?

- Ouais, très ! Beau comme un prince, il est brun aux yeux noisettes. Il est aussi grand et musclé. La fille, elle, elle est plutôt petite, blonde et elle a aussi les yeux marrons.

- Comme toi ? questionna Charlotte

- Ouais, un peu comme moi... Et donc les amoureux sont obligés de se cacher pour ne pas vexer les parents. Alors pendant qu'ils ne sont pas là, ils vont à la plage et sortent en ville mais toujours en faisant très attention à ce que personne ne les reconnaissent. Il sont plutôt heureux mais la princesse a un secret : elle ne veux plus se cacher, elle, elle aimerait révéler à tout le monde la vérité, pouvoir montrer à quel point elle est heureuse et à quel point elle tient à son prince, mais lui ne semble pas s'en soucier.

Face au silence de ma petite sœur je compris qu'elle s'était endormie et je fis de même quelques minutes plus tard.

C'est Victoria qui nous réveilla le lendemain matin, elle ne fit aucun commentaire sur la présence de Charlotte dans ma chambre mais se contenta d'ouvrir les rideaux pour laisser passer la lumière dans ma chambre.

En quelques minutes nous étions en bas toutes les trois, assises à la table du petit déjeuner. Les portes fenêtres étaient ouvertes laissant un petit air matinal réveiller le manoir. Je respirai un grand coup, cette odeur salée de la mer combinée au parfum des fleurs me rappelai les étés passés ici, dans ce manoir gigantesque durant mon enfance.

- Amanda, ma chérie, est-ce que ton discours avance ? demanda ma belle-mère

- Oui, mentis-je, j'ai bientôt terminé.

Victoria me sourit. Puis regarda sa montre hors de prix et soupira exaspérée.

- Pourrais-tu réveiller ton frère s'il te plaît ? Il doit aller s'acheter un costume pour ce week-end, j'ai réservé la boutique pour lui, nous ne pouvons pas être en retard.

J'obéis et montai dans la chambre de Daniel, j'ouvris doucement la porte de sa chambre. Je le vis allongé, profondément endormi sur son lit, pour simple pyjama il portait un caleçon gris. Les rayons du soleil soulignaient quelques détails de son visage. Je m'allongeai à ses côtés pour l'observer dormir puis je l'embrassai. Il s'éveilla doucement et ouvrit les yeux. Lorsqu'il me vit, il sourit.

- Tu es belle, murmura-t-il, j'aimerais me réveiller à tes côtés chaque jour de ma vie

- Est-ce une demande en mariage Daniel Grayson ? plaisantai-je

Il sourit et m'embrassa.

- Allez ! Debout ! ordonnai-je. Tu dois aller faire du shoping avec ta mère.

- Oh seigneur non ! s'écria-t-il en se réfugiant dans ses draps

- Bonne journée! déclarai-je avec amusement avant de fermer la porte derrière moi.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà pour cet avant-goût, je vous promets des péripéties dès le deuxième chapitre ! ;) <strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Salut tout le monde, voilà mon deuxième chapitre, désolé j'ai mis un temps infini pour le poster, mais j'ai beaucoup été occupé ses temps-ci avec les cours et le stresse et puis je suis tombée malade par-dessus alors bon... Bref ! En tout cas, le chapitre est là tout frais pour vous ! **_

_**Merci à ceux et celles qui m'on ajouté dans leur favoris et qui on suivit ma fiction ainsi qu'à celles qui ont mis des Reviews !**_

_**Bonne Lecture :)**_

**Chapitre 2: La révélation **

Je regardai rapidement mon reflet dans mon rétroviseur. Mon maquillage discret s'accordait parfaitement avec mes yeux noisettes. Je mis ensuite mes lunettes de soleil et attendis quelques minutes avant que Jack rentre dans la voiture.

- Désolé pour le retard ! dit-il essoufflé

- C'est rien, je dépasserais quelques limites de vitesse, répondis-je en souriant

Je démarrai et pris la direction du lycée.

- Quoi de neuf ? Ton discours avance ?

- Pas du tout, soupirai-je, je n'ai pas écrit un mot, je n'y arrive pas. Franchement qu'est-ce-que je pourrai dire ?

- Inspire-toi des discours précédents de Victoria

- Je suis pas très à l'aise avec son style, grimaçai-je, je DETESTE ces fêtes. Enfin je les détesteraient moins si tu venais...

- Hors de question! s'écria Jack, je te rappelle que je ne fais pas partit du même niveau social que ...

- Oh ! je t'en prie viens ! le suppliai-je en grillant un feu rouge. J'ai vraiment besoin de ta présence et de celle de Nolan.

Il sembla réfléchir, il me dévisagea puis déclara :

-C'est d'accord !

-Génial ! m'écriai-je en me garant sur le parking du lycée tandis que la sonnerie retentissait.

- On se retrouve pour déjeuner ce midi, dit-je à Jack en m'éloignant vers ma classe.

Je dus courir pour rattraper les autres élèves. Arrivée dans la salle de classe, je me dirigeai vers ma place habituelle et sortis mes affaires pour le cours de littérature. La classe fut bientôt remplie par mes camarades.

- Salut ! me lança Sean, mon voisin, un mec plutôt sympa

- Salut ! répondit-je machinalement

- J'ai hâte d'être ce week-end pour le Memorial Day, mes parents ont été invités par les tiens, expliqua-t-il

- Génial ! Ça va être amusant, mentis-je

- Vous pouvez cesser de discuter, j'aimerais suivre le cours de Mr Ayling, si c'est pas trop vous demander ! cracha Georgina, une peste située juste devant moi en cours.

Sean et moi échangeâmes un regard exaspéré. Je me penchai et chuchotai à l'oreille de ma voisine: "Jalouse"

C'est vrai que malgré ce que Georgina essayait de faire croire, ses parents n'étaient pas riches mais plutôt aisés, ils vivaient dans une maison tout à fait respectable dans le centre ville. Mais pour elle ça ne suffisait pas, elle en demandait toujours plus. Elle racontait toujours à la rentrée, ses voyages à Paris, Londres et Melbourne mais tout le monde savait qu'elle avait passé l'été dans sa chambre. Parfois, j'avais pitié d'elle. Elle faisait des efforts pour soigner son image et cherchait à tout prix l'attention du monde entier.

OoOoOo

Les cours de la matinée passèrent rapidement. A midi, je retrouvai Jack au réfectoire. Il paraissait de bonne humeur, un sourire discret flottait sur son visage.

- Je ne savais pas que les cours de maths te rendaient si heureux, plaisantai-je en m'asseyant en face de lui.

- Mon père m'a laissé un message, il est d'accord pour m'acheter le bateau dont je rêve ! s'écria-t-il

- C'est génial ! m'extasiai-je, qu'est-ce-qui la fait changer d'avis ?

- Les bulletins de notes sont arrivés ce matin et ...

- QUOI ? m'étranglai-je un bout de pain à la main

Tout les regards se posèrent sur notre table. Pendant quelques minutes il eut un grand silence puis les conversations reprirent.

- Tu avais oublié ? demanda Jack en se penchant vers moi

- Complètement ! Je n'ai pas prévu de plan pour le récupérer avant mon père. Je vais me faire lapider, gémis-je en m'écroulant la tête dans les bras sur la table, en repoussant mon déjeuner.

Je restai un moment avachie sur la table puis je relevai la tête. Je regardai Jack d'un air suppliant. Lorsqu'il le remarqua, il s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise.

- D'accord je vais t'aider à le retrouver, soupira-t-il

- Merci ! m'écria-je en faisant le tour de la table pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

- Bon ! Victoria rentrera tard puisqu'elle passe l'après-midi chez Lydia avec Charlotte. Daniel lui est retourné à la fac pour récupérer ses affaires pour ce week-end. Sachant qu'on est mercredi, mon père travaille jusqu'au soir. Donc nous serons seuls ! déduis-je

- On se donne donc rendez-vous sur le parking à 15h, conclu mon ami d'enfance

OoOoOo

Ainsi précisément trois heures plus tard nous étions dans la voiture direction le manoir. Comme je l'avais prédit, il n'y avait personne.

- Le courrier est déposé par la femme de ménage tout les jours dans le bureau de mon père, expliquai-je à Jack en me dirigeant vers "La pièce interdite", comme nous l'avions baptisé avec Daniel.

Nous entrâmes discrètement, puis nous nous précipitâmes vers le paquet de lettres déposé sur le rebord du bureau en acajou. Nous observâmes toutes les enveloppes à la recherche du tampon de lycée, sans succès.

- Peut-être qu'elle a été envoyée à l'adresse de sa boite ? supposa Jack

- Peut-être... ou alors Victoria est tombée dessus.

- J'appelle Nolan, déclara-t-il

Tandis qu'il cherchait son numéro, une enveloppe attira mon regard, sur le devant on pouvait lire le nom d'une clinique psychiatrique.

- Nolan ? C'est moi, jack, je suis avec Amanda, je te mets en haut-parleur.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda la voix de mon meilleur ami

- On a pas retrouvé l'enveloppe avec le bulletin de note d'Amanda dans le bureau de son père, est-ce que se serait possible que tu passes à "Grayson&Clarke"* pour le récupérer discrètement.

Je pris l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit

- Pas besoin, les amis, déclara la voix suave du blond, je me suis occupé de tout, son bulletin est arrivé chez moi ce matin, j'ai trafiqué la banque de donné du lycée pour changer ton adresse Am's*, expliqua-t-il à mon intention

Je parcouru les lignes de la lettre

- T'entends ça ! Tu es sauvé ! s'écria Jack en levant la tête pour me faire face.

Mes mains tremblaient, je lâchai la lettre qui glissa sur le parquet

- Amanda ? Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il inquiet

- Je... ma mère ... est toujours en vie, articulai-je

OoOoOo

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais assise devant la porte de sa chambre étudiante, mais plus le temps passait plus la lumière du soleil déclinait. J'étais partie soudainement du manoir après avoir découvert la vérité, laissant Jack tout seul. L'unique personne que je voulais voir c'était Daniel, ce que je n'avais pas prévu c'est qu'il soit absent. Il avait dû sortir avec des amis, résultat, je me retrouvai là seule comme une pauvre gamine. De longues minutes plus tard, je le vis dans le couloir, se dirigeant vers sa chambre riant avec d'autres étudiants. Lorsqu'il m'aperçut, il se précipitai sur moi, son sourire laissa place à une expression inquiète.

- Amanda ? Que ce passe-t-il ?

Je ne répondit pas, je le regardai totalement perdue

- Qui est-ce ? demanda un des garçons qui l'accompagnait

- Ma demi-sœur, répondit Daniel en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je fus un peu surprise par sa réponse, si j'avais été dans mon état normal, j'aurais largement revendiquer mon titre de "petite-amie" même si je savais ce n'était pas prudent. Mais je me laissai porter dans sa chambre, il me posa sur son lit et ferma la porte, laissant ses amis dans l'incompréhension.

Il s'approcha, sécha mes larmes de ses mains et me prit dans ses bras. Je restai ainsi longtemps, profitant de sa chaleur. Ma tête contre sa poitrine, je sentais ses côtes se soulever au rythme de sa respiration, le son régulier de son cœur me calmai peu un peu.

- Ma mère est vivante, murmurai-je en brisant le silence

Daniel me dévisagea la bouche ouverte.

- Je l'ai découvert en ouvrant une lettre de mon père cet après-midi.

- Amanda, je suis désolé, dit-il en desserrant son étreinte

- Je sais plus quoi faire, avouai-je les larmes aux yeux

- Je suis vraiment désolé, répéta-t-il, si j'avais su que ça te touchait autant, je te l'aurais dit avant que...

- Pardon ? Tu le savais ? m'étranglai-je

- Amanda, écoute... déclara-t-il en me prenant le bras

- LACHE-MOI ! Comment as-tu pu rester muet ?

- Ton père me la demandé ! s'écria-t-il d'une voix forte. Il m'a fait la confidence cet été quand j'ai travaillé avec lui en tant que stagiaire, il m'a avoué qu'il t'avait menti pour ton bien et m'a fait promettre de garder le secret.

- Et tu as préféré te taire au lieu de le dire à ta petite amie ? demandai-je choquée

- OUI ! Hurla-t-il, tu ne comprends donc pas ? Toi, ton père est considéré comme un héros, le mien est un terroriste ! Le nom Grayson est maudit parce que mon salopard de père a financé un attentat et figure-toi que je porte ce nom ! Alors oui, j'ai obéis à ton père parce qu'il est la seule chance que j'ai de trouver un boulot correct, et j'ai dû bosser pour que David Clarke est confiance en moi.

- Mon père te considère comme son fils...

- Faux ! rétorqua Daniel, il considère Nolan Ross comme son fils, et moi je dois tant bien que mal essayer de me faire une place entre eux deux pour réussir dans ma vie.

- Mais depuis quand réussir dans la vie signifie travailler avec mon père ? demandai-je perdue. Tu disais vouloir écrire et vivre normalement, loin de ce monde, loin du business.

- Ce n'est qu'un rêve, voyons Amanda on est pas dans un des contes de fées que tu racontes à Charlotte ok ?

- Ne me parle pas comme à une gamine, Daniel, le prévins-je

Ma réplique parut le calmer, il m'observa et puis s'avança vers moi

- Amanda, qu'est-ce que ça change que je veuilles être écrivain ou businessman ?

- Beaucoup de choses, répondit-je, moi je n'aime pas ce monde, et je pensais le quitter un jour avec toi mais ce n'est apparemment pas ce que tu veux, et je suis pas sûr de vouloir te suivre cette fois.

- Ne fais pas ça Amanda ! ordonna-t-il

- Je suis désolée, murmurai-je, mais ce sera sans moi Daniel...

Des larmes coulèrent quasiment simultanément sur nos joues, ses yeux bruns brillaient et avant que je décide de changer d'avis je quittai sa chambre.

Je repris la voiture, et m'arrêta devant le "Stoaway", mais je n'entrai pas. Je restai près du port, regardant les bateaux revenir au port dans la nuit. Aujourd'hui tout était allé trop vite à mon goût. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, ou aller. Il était tard et je savais que tout le monde avait dû remarquer ma disparition, ou peut-être pas enfaite. Toutes mes certitudes avaient été balayées par une énorme tempête. Au moment je comptait partir vers la plage la porte du bar s'ouvrit. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année me sourit en me voyant. Il tenait dans ses bras une caisse d'alcool vide. Je m'approchai à la lumière du lampadaire et reconnu le père de Jack.

- Bonsoir, Amanda, tu veux entrer ?

J'acquiesçai. Mr Porter avait toujours été un homme gentil, il tenait réellement à ses fils et faisait preuve d'un réel courage pour les élever seuls dans ce bar.

Une petite lumière était encore allumée sur le bar, le reste était éteint. Je m'asseyais sur un des tabourets, tandis qu'il continuait à ranger des bouteilles.

- C'est possible d'avoir un verre ? demandai-je

Il fallait bien essayer, pour ma plus grande surprise il sourit et demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- J'en sais rien, un truc pas trop fort, mais assez pour oublier cette journée

Il ria et se retourna pour me préparer une boisson.

- Jack, m'a dit que tu avais disparue, dit-il sur le ton de la conversation, toujours dos à moi.

- J'ai... j'ai eu quelques... problèmes, Jack s'inquiète trop,

- Je lui dit toujours, approuva Mr Porter, c'est un chouette gars, et il tient beaucoup à toi

- Moi aussi, répondis-je

Il se retourna et me présenta mon verre.

- Pas sûr que ça marche sur le long terme, mais disons que pendant une heure ou deux tu seras une peu plus joyeuse et toujours capable de marcher droit, dit-il en plaisantant

Je bus d'un trait ce qui fit rire le barman

- Jack, m'a dit pour le bateau, déclarai-je en écrasant avec ma paille le citron qui se trouvait au fond de mon verre.

- Oh, je... je sais que je lui ai promis mais je sais pas vraiment comment le payer.

- Je peux vous aider, affirmai-je

- Hors de question, après on va m'accuser de t'avoir fait boire exprès pour te soutirer de l'argent, s'exclama-t-il

- Personne ne saura, je veux vraiment aider, après tout ce que Jack a fait pour moi, c'est tout à fait légitime, renchéris-je

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je trouverai une solution.

Alors que j'allais insister, Jack poussa la porte du bar. Lorsqu'il me vit, il se figea

- Je vais bien, déclarai-je en souriant avant même qu'il pose la question.

Son regard s'arrêta sur mon verre

- Tu m'étonnes, murmura-t-il en jetant un regard désapprobateur à son père.

- Je vais vous laisser, déclara celui-ci en se dirigeant vers l'escalier, et si tu veux rester dormir Amanda, il y a pas de soucis, je suis pas sûr que c'est judicieux de conduire après ça, confia-t-il en pointant du doigt mon verre vide.

- Merci Mr Porter, dit-je en riant.

Puis je fis face de nouveau au regard mécontent de Jack.

- Je t'en prie arrête de me regarder comme ça, j'ai passé le pire jour de ma vie.

Il se détendit, comme s'il venait de se rappeler ce qui c'était passé et s'assit à mes côtés.

- Comment ça va ?

- Très mal, répondit-je en baissant la tête, je ne remets pas en cause le don de ton père mais je suis pas sûr que son truc marche.

- Tu veux que je te raccompagnes ?

- Non, je n'en ai pas du tout envie.

- Alors on va se coucher.

Nous montâmes à l'étage, sans faire de bruit, Jack me prêta un de ses tee-shirt et je me changeai dans la salle de bain. Lorsque je sortis il était lui aussi déjà prêt pour dormir.

Il s'avança vers moi m'embrassa sur le front et me souhaita bonne nuit puis il se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre pour sortir. Avant qu'il est fait un pas de plus je le suppliai :

- Tu peux rester avec moi cette nuit s'il te plaît ?

Il se retourna, me sourit et accepta.

Je me jetai dans ses couvertures et il fit de même. Je m'approchai de lui et posai ma tête contre sa poitrine tandis qu'il m'encercla de ses bras. Et là? dans sa chaleur et son odeur, je m'endormis en laissant les larmes couler sur mes joues.

* Le nom a été changé suite au procès de Conrad Grayson

* Dans la série Nolan l'appelle "Em's" pour Emily mais là, comme elle n'a pas changé d'identité, j'ai du faire un petit changement.

_**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews pour me faire des retours positifs ou négatifs ! Je vous dis à dans deux semaines :) **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey everybody ! **_

_**Oui je suis capable d'aligner deux mots en anglais :) Bref ! Me revoilà pour ce nouveau chapitre ! Je tiens à remercier Bethq102, ma seule "revieweuse" pour le dernier chapitre, "Mais où sont passé les autres ?" En tout cas merci comme même à tous pour lire mes chapitres et je vous retrouve à la fin du chapitre :) **_

_**Bonne Lecture !**_

**Chapitre 3 : La décision**

Je fus réveillée par des éclats de voix, je reconnus immédiatement leur propriétaire. Il s'agissait de celle de Jack et Daniel. Qu'est-ce que ce dernier faisait là ? Ce matin, la rage avait remplacé le désespoir que j'éprouvai la veille. Rien qu'entendre à nouveau sa voix, le souvenir douloureux de sa trahison me revint en mémoire. Je sortis immédiatement des couvertures et ouvrit la porte telle une furie. Ils étaient à deux doigts d'en venir aux mains mais mon entrée fracassante les stoppa net.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? crachai-je à mon demi-frère

Il parut étonné par le ton de ma voix, puis son regard dévia sur le tee-shirt - qui cachait à peine mes sous-vêtements - que je portais. A cet instant, son visage prit une teinte violacée.

- Comment as-tu osé ? hurla-t-il à l'intention de Jack, tu t'es bien servie d'elle petit con !

Il leva le poing et prise de terreur par son comportement, je me plaçai juste devant mon ami d'enfance. Je reçus le coup juste en-dessous de l'œil, la douleur était telle que je ne prononçai aucun mot, aucun cri mais je me contentai de tomber à genoux, les mains cachant la plaie.

Je n'entendis que quelques mots du dialogue qui s'échangea ensuite entre Jack et Daniel et je repris mes esprits lorsque je vis Mr Porter débarquer à l'étage. Ma vision de l'œil gauche s'était brouillée, mais j'arrivai à distinguer le visage choqué de père de Jack.

- Sort immédiatement de mon bar ! s'écria-t-il d'une voix forte à Daniel

Celui-ci obéis, non sans jeter un regard désolé sur moi. Je sentis ensuite des bras me soulever et me porter jusqu'à une chaise près du bar.

- Laisse-moi voir, chuchota d'une voix apaisante mon meilleur ami, en repoussant mes mains.

- L'œil n'est pas touché, déclara Mr Porter qui s'était approché, inquiet. Un peu de glace, de la pommade et dans une semaine on ne verra pratiquement plus rien.

Le contact froid de la glace apaisa ma douleur, et au bout de plusieurs minutes, je ne sentis plus que des picotements, dû au refroidissement de ma peau. Jack, qui était allé se changer, revint et je me surpris à l'observer avec mes deux yeux. Mr Porter avait raison, je n'allait peut-être pas devenir borgne.

- Sois honnête Jack et dis-moi à quel point j'ai l'air horrible, dis-je d'une voix triste

- Tu es magnifique, murmura-t-il en riant.

Je lui sourit, il était adorable. Soudain, son visage prit une expression beaucoup plus sérieuse.

- Amanda, si tu veux tu peux rester là quelque temps

- C'est gentil Jack, mais je vais rentrer chez moi. Tout le monde doit être mort d'inquiétude.

Il me sourit tristement.

- Appelles-moi s'il y a quoi que se soit, m'ordonna-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulu autoritaire.

Je montai me changer, remerciai la famille Porter pour leur accueil et quittai le bar. J'entrai dans ma voiture, le soleil m'éblouissant je mis mes lunettes de soleil. Pour mon plus grand plaisir, les larges verres couvraient mon hématome qui prenait une teinte violacée. Je roulai prudemment jusqu'au manoir.

OoOoOo

A peine avais-je fermé la porte d'entrée derrière moi, que Victoria se précipitait sur moi.

- Où étais-tu ? s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix aigu insupportable

- Chez un ami, déclarai-je mollement

- Es-tu au moins consciente à quel point j'étais morte d'inquiétude ? J'ai passé toute la nuit éveillée, ton père n'est pas rentré cette nuit et je me voyais déjà lui annoncer ce matin ta disparition

- Pourquoi n'est-il pas rentré ? demandai-je intriguée

- Il avait un boulot de dernière minute à faire, répondit-elle rapidement, mais à quoi as-tu pensé en disparaissant comme ça, hein ? J'ai failli appeler la police.

- Mais vous ne l'avez pas fait, n'est-ce pas ? dis-je d'une voix calme. C'était trop beau de perdre sa belle-fille, tellement plus pratique. Avoir mon père que pour vous Victoria, ce n'est pas ce dont vous avez toujours rêvé ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'écria-t-elle

- Vous m'avez très bien compris, répondis-je en tournant le dos.

- Ne pars pas ainsi jeune fille ! hurla-t-elle

Elle m'agrippa le bras avec une telle violence que je faillis m'écraser au sol. Elle m'observa un moment et soudain elle enleva mes lunettes de force. Ses yeux s'agrandirent à la vue de mon bleu.

- Qu'est-ce... Amanda Clarke j'exige une explication immédiatement.

Je lui aurais bien balancé : " demandez à votre fils chéri" mais cette révélation n'aurait fait qu'envenimer les choses. Elle aurait harcelé Daniel, qui aurait fini par tout raconter et Victoria n'était clairement pas prête à apprendre que j'étais sortie avec son fils. Alors je me contentai de me délivrer de sa poigne qui me serrait le bras et je montai en silence. J'avais déjà monté les escaliers lorsque je m'arrêtai et lui lançai :

- Si le lycée appelle pour mon absence, il est clair que je ne suis pas en état de me présenter en cours

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de me jeter son regard dédaigneux qu'elle réservait aux personnes qu'elle haïssait le plus.

Lorsque j'arrivai à l'étage, je déposai mon sac dans ma chambre et filai sous la douche. En sortant j'avais pris une grande décision : retrouver ma mère. Mais pour cela j'avais besoin de l'aide du meilleur informaticien que la terre n'est jamais portée : Nolan Ross. J'enfilai donc un slim noir et une chemise large, et entrepris de me maquiller. Au bout de quelques minutes, mon bleu avait disparu sous une couche discrète de correcteur. J'étais plutôt satisfaite du résultat, on voyait une légère rougeur mais le fond de teint hors de prix que j'avais piqué à Victoria effaçait toute trace de camouflage. Ma blessure n'était finalement pas si grave.

Je descendis ensuite au salon et tombai nez à nez avec Daniel. Il empestait l'alcool et sa vision semblait encore plus troublée que la mienne quelque temps auparavant. Lorsqu'il compris qui j'étais, il se jeta à genoux devant moi, encercla ces bras autour de mes hanches et posa sa tête contre mon ventre.

- Je suis désolé... désolé, murmura-t-il à deux doigts de pleurer.

En temps normal, je l'aurais toute suite pris en pitié mais étant donné les circonstances, je me saisis de ses bras et le repoussai.

- J'en ai rien à faire de tes excuses, Daniel, crois-moi, c'est la dernière chose que je désire.

A ce moment Victoria arriva, lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur son fils, elle s'élança vers lui.

Elle le prit dans ses bras et le berça tandis qu'il murmurai des paroles incompréhensibles sous l'effet de l'alcool.

- Que lui as-tu fait ? s'exclama-t-elle à mon intention

- Je vous en prie Victoria, il n'a pas besoin de moi pour se soûler, m'écriai-je outrée

Une fois de plus hors de moi, je me dirigeai vers la sortie laissant là ma belle-mère et son fils.

- Où vas-tu ? hurla-t-elle, décrochant une plainte de la part de Daniel

- Chez Nolan, ne vous attendez pas à me voir avant quelques jours, répondit-je calmement

OoOoOo

La demeure de Nolan se situait non loin de là, elle était grande. Les baies vitrées laissaient entrer la lumière et offrait un panorama magnifique. J'aime cette ambiance zen et cette sérénité que dégageait la maison. J'entrai, posai mes affaires dans le hall, et me mis à la recherche de Nolan. Je le trouvai assis sur une chaise longue profitant du soleil, des écouteurs dans les oreilles. Les yeux fermés, sa tête dodelinai au rythme des chansons. Je posai ma main sur son épaule, le faisant légèrement sursauter. Il se leva et me prit immédiatement dans ses bras. Je me laissait aller contre lui, ça faisait du bien de sentir ses bras autour de moi. Je réalisai soudain que j'avais rarement été si proche de lui, mais il était clairement la personne qui me comprenait le mieux.

- Est-ce que ça va, Am's ? déclara-t-il en desserrant son étreinte

- Bof, disons que ça pourrait aller mieux ... répondit-je d'une petite voix.

- Jack, m'a tout raconté au téléphone

Il enleva délicatement mes lunettes de soleil, et observa mon visage en souriant avec bienveillance.

- Tu es la championne du camouflage, ria-t-il

Je lui souris

- Est-ce que je peux rester ici quelque temps ?

- Bien sûr fait comme chez toi, s'écria-t-il, tu connais la maison, tu as toujours ta chambre qui t'attends.

Je le remerciai et installai mes affaires dans la chambre que j'utilisais d'habitude lorsque je dormais chez lui. Je souris en voyant une photo de nous deux encadrée et posée sur la table de chevet. C'était bien son genre d'être sentimental comme ça. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis, pourtant son amitié valait de l'or.

Lorsque je redescendis, Nolan était dans la cuisine et préparait des pancakes tout en fredonnant.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? demanda-t-il surexcité en plaçant une assiette de pancakes au Nutella devant moi.

- Je veux retrouver ma mère, répondis-je d'un ton calme

Ce n'était clairement pas la réponse à laquelle il s'attendait. Il m'observa un moment en silence comme pour savoir si j'étais sérieuse, puis il coupa le gaz et s'assit en face de moi.

- Am's, je suis pas sûr que se soit une bonne idée, si elle ...

- Que sais-tu sur elle ? demandai-je rapidement

- Comment ?

- Nolan, je ne suis pas naïve, je te connais, tu as dû faire des recherches sur elle.

Il sourit gêné puis avoua:

- Très bien, elle a été admise dans un hôpital psychiatrique à Philadelphie, il y a un peu plus de 10 ans. Elle a des troubles de la personnalité, des tendances suicidaires et ...

- Je sais tout cela, le coupai-je, elle a tenté de se tuer et moi avec, lorsque j'étais enfant, je veux savoir comment elle va maintenant

- Elle serait plutôt stable avec son traitement. En fait, la lettre que ton père a reçu est une autorisation de sortie.

- Donc les médecins pensent qu'elle doit sortir, résumai-je

Nolan hocha la tête

- Est-ce que tu pourrais localiser mon père ? demandai-je soudainement

Sans même me demander pourquoi, mon ami s'élança vers son ordinateur, et quelques secondes plus tard un plan s'afficha.

- Il est à l'aéroport, que fait il ?

- Il va s'assurer que ma mère ne sorte pas, expliquai-je

- Il ne veut pas qu'elle revienne ici, n'est-ce pas ?

- Se serait trop risqué, avec Victoria et Charlotte, ma mère serait hors d'elle si elle découvrait qu'il s'est remarier et qu'il a eu une fille. Il a dit à tout le monde qu'elle était morte, si elle réapparaissait, toute notre vie serais chamboulée.

- Tu crois qu'il serait capable de leur demander de la garder à vie dans cet hôpital ?

- Il ne me privera pas de ma mère, fulminai-je, Appelle-le, dit lui que je ne me sens pas bien, n'importe quoi qui pourrait le faire revenir.

Nolan, s'empara immédiatement de son Smartphone et le mit en haut-parleur. A mon plus grand soulagement, j'entendis la voix de mon père répondre.

- David, s'exclama Nolan, je crois qu'il y a un problème avec Amanda

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, elle n'est pas rentrée cette nuit au manoir et elle est apparue il y a quelques heures chez moi en larmes et ...

Nolan tourna la tête vers moi comme pour me poser la question et d'un signe de tête j'approuvai.

- et on l'aurait frappé au visage, d'après ce que j'aurais vu

- Quoi ? s'étrangla la voix de mon père, mais qui ?

- Je ne sais pas, elle ne veut pas en parler, elle est restée enfermée dans une des chambres depuis qu'elle est arrivée, je ne sais pas quoi faire, je crois qu'elle a besoin de son père.

- Oui, très bien j'arrive dans une heure, j'annule mon déplacement, en tout cas merci Nolan

- De rien c'est normal, dit-il avant de raccrocher

Nous attendîmes quelques minutes et finalement le point représentant mon père sur le plan, prit la direction inverse.

- Bien joué, soufflai-je à mon meilleur ami

- J'espère que tu as de l'inspiration pour mentir parce que là, il va te falloir une histoire crédible

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je m'en charge, répondis-je en souriant

Alors que je m'éloignais pour enfin déguster mes pancakes, je me retournai et lui lançai :

- Achète deux places pour un vol vers Philadelphie demain à la première heure.

- D'accord, et au nom de qui ?

- Nolan Ross et Amanda Clarke bien sûr, lançai-je, en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

_**Voilà ! Alors, je tiens toute suite à rassurer certaines ( ou pas d'ailleurs ) mais le petit passage Emily et Nolan est uniquement une preuve d'amitié, pas de Nemily dans cette fiction, quoi que ce couple me plaît assez, ce n'est pas du tout prévu ! Sinon n'hésitez pas à mettre des commentaires, j'aimerais vraiment savoir vos impressions. Est-ce que vous approuvez la réaction d'Emily face à Daniel ? Que pensez-vous de la relation qu'entretiennent réellement Amanda et Victoria ? Avez-vous deviné le plan d'Emily ? Bref, je vous laisse méditer et à dans deux semaines. Bises. **_


End file.
